


I'll Love You Forever

by Xenblitzzz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angel!Grian, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human!Mumbo, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenblitzzz/pseuds/Xenblitzzz
Summary: What happens when an angel and a human fall in love with each other? Everyone knows that stories like those never have a happy ending.But can Grian and Mumbo prove them wrong?
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I'll Love You Forever

“I swear! X always gives me the most work to do! It’s not fair!” Grian whined, looking to ren for sympathy, but the man only stared back at the smaller angel with a look of amusement.

“No he doesn’t, you’re just lazy.” Ren responded, holding back a chuckle as he watched Grian pout in his direction. “Oh I’m Grian and I don’t like doing work!” Ren said, trying to replicate Grian’s voice and hoping for a reaction.

“Meanie!” Grian shouted, giving Ren a playful punch, the two men bursting out in laughter.

“Say, don’t you have one more thing you have to do before you’re done for the day?” Ren asked, watching Grian deflate, slumping his shoulders and sighing.

“Thanks for reminding me.” Grian replied, looking down at his paper, all the tasks crossed off except for one, “Go to the human realm and locate any demons dwelling” upon seeing this he immediately brightened up. “Well, I better be off then. See you later Ren!” He then flapped his wings and took off, getting ready to enter the human realm.

* * *

Grian sat in a cafe, enjoying his latte and staring out of the window, watching humans and demons walk by. He couldn’t care less about this job, he had learned long ago to not care about the demons wandering about in the human realm, they all had their reasons for being here, much like himself, and eventually, this job turned into a break session for him.

“Oh hey! What are you doing here Grian?” A voice called out, Grian turned around, seeing a blond demon walking towards him.

“Tango! I could ask the same thing to you too.” Grian replied, happy to see his friend. The two had met each other years ago, encountering each other on the streets and it ended up with Tango begging to be spared, Grian had reluctantly agreed, listening to the man’s story, Tango had helped him open his eyes and realize that not all demons were bad.

Tango sat down next to Grian and the two started chatting, the two telling each other about their week. Eventually, Grian had to leave, he bid goodbye to his friend and headed out of the cafe, not seeing the large figure approaching him.

Grian bumped headfirst into someone’s chest, papers scattering everywhere.

“Are you alright?” The taller man asked, concern lacing his face.

“Yes, I’m alright, I’m sorry about your papers, they went flying everywhere.” Grian said, he then started picking up the scattered papers that lay around them, handing them to the man after he had picked up all of them. “I’m Grian! Nice to meet you! I hope we meet under better circumstances next time.”

“Nice to meet you Grian, I’m Mumbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first multi-chapter fic and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> As always, criticism is always appreciated!   
> Until next time!


End file.
